lolosersfandomcom-20200213-history
EVO Illusions
Derian "Illusions" Chow is the Team Captain and Mid laner for CR Inc EVO. Background Information Name: Derian Chow Team: Evolution Incorporated Nicknames: KRZero, CR Inc Blaze Country: Canada Birthday: November 22, 1997 (Age 16) Peak League: 2 27LP Role: Top Twitter: Peripherals: CM Storm Quickfire Rapid, CM Storm Sentinel Advance II, CM Storm Control-RX & Logitech G930 Team History ??? 2013 - ??? 2013: Team No Name - Mid & Jungle ??? 2013 - ??? 2013: Skyfall 5 - Jungle ??? 2013 - Sept 2013: Skyrise Gaming - Top Sept 2013 - Jan 2014: True Synergy - Jungle & Top Mar 2014 - Apr 2014: inGenious Gaming - Support Apr 2014 - May 2014: Revolution Incorporated - Sub Dec 2013 - Present: Evolution Incorporated - Top Biography Illusions hails from Richmond, British Columbia. Illusions began gaming on his first console, the Super Nintendo Famicom, the Japanese counterpart to the SNES. By Grade 2 Illusions would begin playing games on the computer and starting with Neopets. He would later on transition to multiplayer games such as Maplestory and Combat Arms. It would not be until he reached Grade 9 where he would learn about League of Legends from a friend and try it out. At first League of Legends did not appeal to Illusions and he would stop at lv.12, quitting and going back to playing other games such as Skyrim and Minecraft on the PC, as well as NBA 2k and Mass Effect 3 on the PS3. It wouldn't be until December of 2012, where Illusions would take a more serious approach to League of Legends after realising a new found interest for the game and watching pro teams TSM and CLG. He climbed to lv.30 quickly and learned ever role before finding a team to play competitively. Illusions would start off playing Mid Lane in his friend's team, in which he would later be given the role of Team Captain and be assigned to manage the team after the departure of the previous captain. With this new found role Illusions would move to the Jungle to take a more commanding lead, but due to issues within the team not trusting him as captain due to his short time on the team and only joinning due to relations with the former captain, Illusions would leave and the team would disband two months after the departure. With the departure, Illusions would continue playing and learning the game and improving as much as he could, and would later form a team with his friends now known as True Synergy. Starting off as the Jungler and taking on the role of Team Captain, Illusions would move to the Top Lane after roster changes. But after certain issues within the team Illusions would leave and then be recruited as a sub for now teammate's team, inGenius Gaming as a Support substitue. After facing a 0-2 loss to We Moist for LCS, inGenious would see roster changes and Illusions would see this as a chance to recruit SlightEgo to his new team, CR Inc EVO . Illusions takes on many roles within the team in order to keep it sustaining and running, being the Team Captain, Mid and General Manager. LoLoser Season Statistics Trivia *Has played Ashe for 3 years and says he still can't play her *Is 6'5" *His original name, KRZero, was created by having the letters KR, based off of "Korean" and mixed with Zero, one of his favourite numbers, CR Inc Blaze was created by putting the tag in front of Blaze, which used to be part of CR Inc Frost's old name *In elementary school, he had the nickname "Tony" *Despite being the ADC for the team, he often ends up playing Mid, Jungle and Support in Solo Queue *First role he learned was Top, followed by ADC, Mid, Jungle and finally Support, which is surprisingly one of his better roles *His very first pentakill was achieved with Jax *His favourite champs are Jax, Lee Sin, Kha'Zix, Maokai, Yorick, Swain and Xerath *Played a lot of Orianna and Jax to get to lv30 Achievements